Um novo caso
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Gêmeos estão sempre juntos, porém quando algo é visto na hora errada, tudo pode ser posto a perder... -KxS;MxC-
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: **Fic sendo re-postada!_

_Façam uma autora baka feliz, deixem **REVIEWS!**_

_Não esqueçam: autores não vivem sem reviews!_

**

* * *

**

Um Novo Caso

**Parte I – Desentendimento**

Camus e Milo estavam juntos, como sempre, andando pelos arredores do santuário, quando Milo, sem mais e sem menos, toca no nome de Saga.

- Camus, você não acha que o Saga anda meio estranho? Passei por gêmeos essa manhã e Saga estava muito triste e mal-humorado também, tanto é que quase me mandou para "outra dimensão", quando perguntei onde estava o Kanon...

- Mas bem feito pra você, ninguém manda querer se intrometer na vida dos outros. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu não acho que ele esteja estranho, talvez tenha tido uma briguinha boba com Kanon, só isso... – Faz cara de pouca importância. -

- Então senhor cubo de gelo, irei te mostrar que acho que não foi apenas uma briguinha. – Milo falou seriamente e fitando Camus. -

Milo saiu correndo antes que Camus o matasse por ter chamado de "cubo de gelo", mas não adiantou muito, Camus foi correndo atrás de Milo, quando conseguiu alcança-lo segurou um de seus braços, puxou-o para perto de si, deu um forte abraço e deu-lhe um enorme beijo, na frente da casa de áries, com Mú e Shaka ali, na porta, observando há cena um pouco que comum, entre quem estava presente por ali.

- Mú, por acaso Kiki está aqui pelo santuário? – Shaka fala em quanto olha Milo e Camus nos maiores amassos. -

- Não, ele foi até os cinco picos antigos visitar Shiryu e o Mestre Ancião, e só vai voltar amanhã de tarde. Mas por quê?

- Nada não, mas presenciando esta cena, não te deu vontade de ir até seu quarto?

- Shaka fala, dá um sorriso malicioso e fita Mú. -

- Shaka, você pode ser o cara mais próximo de Deus, mas de santo, você não tem absolutamente nada. – Diz Mú fitando Shaka também com um sorriso malicioso. –

Ambos deixam Milo e Camus de lado e vão ao quarto de Mú vai saber fazer o que.

Depois de uns 5 ou 10 minutos ali se abraçando e se beijando, decidem então ir até gêmeos.

**Na casa de gêmeos**

Milo chama pelo morador da casa e Saga diz para entrarem.

- Milo e Camus, o que devo a visita de vocês? Espero que não seja para preparar festa alguma, pois não estou com cabeça para pensar em festas. - Saga estava atirado no sofá com um de seus braços em baixo da cabeça.

- Nada em especial Saga, é que pensamos em vir fazer uma visitinha pra você. – disse Milo sentando-se ao lado do sofá onde Saga estava atirado.

- É que estávamos sem nada para fazer, e resolvemos passar por aqui para conversar um pouco. – disse Camus também se aproximando e sentando-se ao lado de Milo.

Saga se levantou, e sentou-se no sofá, seus cabelos caíram sobre sua face escondendo seus olhos.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, e sem quere Camus tocou no nome de Kanon, Saga baixou mais ainda a cabaça.

- Hum... é Kanon... – disse Saga com voz baixa. –

- Por favor, vocês podem me deixar a sós...

Milo e Camus afirmaram com a cabeça. Os dois saíram e Saga esmurrou uma pilastra, fazendo um pequeno tremor.

- Milo, você tem razão. Ele está estranho mesmo.

- Não te disse?! Algo aconteceu com Kanon, e não foi apenas uma briguinha boba. Hum... vamos bancar os "detetives cupidos"?

- Detetives o que?!

- Ah! Esquece, mas vamos ver o que aconteceu com eles e tentar reverter essa situação...

- Milo...

- Que?

- Desde quando sabe falar tão bem assim? – diz Camus rindo e saindo correndo.

- O que!? Ta querendo insinuar que não sei falar direito? Aaaaaaaaah! O pra ti ta! - Milo mostra a língua para Camus e sai correndo atrás dele.

Ao alcançar Camus, Milo tenta fazer o mesmo que Camus fizera com ele em frente à casa de áries, mas não conseguiu. Camus desviou dele e segurou-o por trás, assim dizendo:

- Vamos parar com isso. Se você quer fazer esta "investigação" vamos fazer de uma vez então.

Camus solta Milo. Este como não é burro, nem nada, quando Camus soltou-o, ele agarra Camus e rouba-lhe um beijo.

- Pronto, agora podemos começar, Camus de Aquário. – diz Milo fitando Camus com seu típico sorriso de canto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II – A investigação**

Camus e Milo saem em busca de Kanon. Procuram por toda a parte, mas não o encontraram. Voltaram então ao santuário.

**Na casa de gêmeos**

- Sai daqui! Sai da minha casa, A-G-O-R-A-! Ou então vá para Outra...

- Tudo bem Saga, to saindo... - disse Kanon e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás e não arriscaria voltar tão cedo, pois percebeu que seu irmão não estava com nem um pouco de bom-humor.

Saga caiu de joelhos e desabou em lágrimas. Camus chegou rápido para ver o que houve, enquanto Milo saiu atrás de Kanon.

- Saga, o que aconteceu? Todo o santuário e mais um pouco te escutaram gritar! – disse Camus com paciência, mas perplexo com o que acabara de acontecer.

- Não foi nada Camus, nada de importante. – disse Saga escondendo sua face por trás de seus cabelos.

- Aham... Então se não foi nada porque está chorando? E por que quase mandou Kanon para "outra dimensão"?

Saga não agüenta mais e começa a desabafar com Camus, suas lágrimas ainda escorriam por sua face.

**Em algum lugar nos arredores do Santuário...**

Milo procurava por Kanon que havia saído em disparada e sumido. Não precisou procurar muito, pois este estava procurando pelo escorpiano.

- Kanon, por que saiu tão rápido da casa de gêmeos!? E o que está havendo!? Pelos deuses! Pensava que o Saga ia mesmo te enviar para "Outra dimensão"! – Milo fala preocupado, mas falando como se não quisesse saber absolutamente nada.

- Milo, me ajude eu suplico! – Kanon ajoelhou-se aos pés de Milo chorando sem parar.

- Claro. Claro. Mas agora se levante, fique calmo e me responda, por que saiu correndo da casa de Saga?

Kanon ao ouvir falar o nome do seu irmão começa a chorar ainda mais, fazendo Milo revirar os olhos e suspirar.

- Para! Chega! Chega Kanon! Parece uma criança! – diz Milo já furioso por não ter recebido nenhuma resposta agradável.

- Desculpe Milo... Não queria te chatear... – Kanon ainda de joelhos olha para Milo bem no fundo de seus olhos.

- Ta certo Kanon... Me alterei um pouco, mas me responda, pelo amor de Zeus: por que saiu tão rápido da casa de... – Milo pensa um pouco antes de falar para não tocar no nome de Saga de novo e conseqüentemente não conseguir resposta alguma.

-... De... Gêmeos? - Milo já falava em seu tom de voz normal, mas com um 'que' de preocupação e insegurança.

- É que eu e o... Sa... Saga... Brigamos. – Kanon diz em voz baixa o nome de seu irmão, e logo depois se levanta.

- Hum... Então foi isso, já imaginava. Mas por que brigaram?

- É que... Que... Er... – Kanon estava sem jeito, não sabia como falar.

- Fala de uma vez! – Milo se altera novamente.

- Saga-me-viu-beijando-Aiolia! - Kanon falou rápido, e deixou Milo pasmo.

- Como é que é!? Kanon! Como pode fazer isso com o Saga!

Milo estava indignado, nunca imaginara Kanon traindo Saga. Porém o geminiano tratou de explicar rápido o mal entendido.

- Não fui eu! Ele me prendeu em um dos pilares da casa de leão, quando estava distraído: pensando em Saga... E ele me beijou! Foi isso!

- Mas o que fazia por lá? – perguntou Milo se interessando no assunto.

- Ia buscar Saga que estava na sala do mestre, e obviamente tive que passar por leão e, nesse instante, Saga devia estar descendo as escadas e me viu... Me ajuda Milo! Por favor! - Kanon estava novamente com lagrimas tomando conta de seus olhos e de sua face.

Milo ficou pensativo, deixando Kanon apreensivo. Fez mais um suspense e finalmente disse com um sorriso radiante em seus lábios.

– Claro que irei te ajudar!

Kanon abre um enorme sorriso e abraça Milo com toda a força possível. Milo ficou como uma estatua, surpreso com o ato inesperado de Kanon.

Os dois voltam para o santuário, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Milo então antes que chegassem perto das escadas da casa de Áries falou:

– Irei ver como te ajudo e depois falo com você de novo. Mas nesse tempo procure ficar longe de Saga e, calmo. Pois não quero ver uma luta entre irmãos por aqui...

- Okay Sir Milo!

- Então ate mais... – Milo sobe correndo as escadas, deixando Kanon para trás, olhando-o.

-Obrigado Milo! – Kanon grita e acena para Milo, que agora já estava perto da entrada da casa de Áries, Milo olha para trás sorri e segue caminho.


	3. Chapter 3

**_N/A:_ **_Obrigada pelos reviews!_

_O próximo capítulo não demora!_

_E continuem comentando gente! Isso insentiva qualquer autor!_

**

* * *

**

**Parte III – A História **

Milo entrou em sua casa, retirou as sandálias e seguiu rumo a seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta se depara com Camus deitado em sua cama o esperando.

- Finalmente Milo! Já estava pensando que não viria mais...

- Desculpa. Mas o que faz dentro de minha casa, no meu quarto e deitado em minha cama? – Diz Milo sério, fitando Camus, mas não resistindo ao olhar do outro acabou rindo e se jogando junto a ele.

- Esquece as perguntas, você pode sempre vir aqui, mesmo sem minha permissão. Você sabe disso! – Milo da um de seus sorrisos maliciosos e aquele olhar cheio de sedução.

Camus por sua vez, apenas admira o Deus Grego que está a sua frente, e no fim da um leve sorriso, quase imperceptível.

Depois de uns beijinhos, umas mordidinhas ali, alguns abraços e amassos, resolvem começar a falar sobre a dita briga entre os gêmeos. Afinal, ninguém teria sossego se aqueles dois não se reconciliassem...

- Milo, agora faça o favor de não me interromper e deixe esses seus pensamentos maliciosos afastados. Guarde-os para de noite...

- Opa! Agora o meu cubinho de gelo ta falando a minha língua! – disse todo empolgado só tramando o que poderia fazer a noite.

Camus só balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, como se dissesse que aquele escorpião nunca tomaria jeito.

— Deixe-me começar...

Estávamos sentados na cozinha. Saga estava desesperado. Chorando como um louco. Foi então que eu perguntei o motivo de tudo aquilo. Saga me olhou e disse que Kanon havia o traído. Eu fiquei pasmo com o que ele tinha me dito...

— Pois é Camus, quando o Kanon me falou isso também fiquei de boca aberta. Para você ver como nós pensamos e agimos iguais, e...

— Argh! Milo! Te pedi para não me interromper! E não agimos ou pensamos iguais coisa nenhuma! Eu não interrompo uma pessoa quando ela precisa falar, e nem fico pensando essas coisas que passam pela sua cabeça...

Milo apenas deu de ombros, ajeitando-se melhor na cama, gesticulando para que Camus continuasse.

— Então... Os dois são muito ligados, sempre gostaram de ficar um perto do outro, então pedi para ele contar tudo o que aconteceu:

"_Eu estava na sala do mestre, desci as escadas, passei por leão e vi Kanon beijando Aiolia, não agüentei e sai de lá o mais rápido possível. Kanon me viu sair e foi atrás de mim, mas despistei-o, e só mais tarde eu voltei para casa. Então você e o Miro vieram até aqui, quando vocês saíram depois de uns 10 minutos Kanon apareceu por aqui, e o resto você já deve saber..."_

— Saga não sabe o que fazer Milo, ele ainda ama Kanon, mas não sabe como pode perdoá-lo, não sabe se ainda vai conseguir ficar junto com ele.

— O Kanon me contou que ele foi agarrado e preso em um dos pilares e aconteceu o que aconteceu. Mas Kanon não estava ali para fazer isso! Ele apenas passou por lá para ir buscar o irmão...

— Saga pensa que ele fez de propósito.

— Mas ele não fez! Meu querido Camus, vamos fazer esses dois voltarem... Me escute, tenho um plano...


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A:** Então, último capítulo!_

_Agradeço a todos que leram!_

_E aguardem, que eu voltarei com mais fics (novas) de Saint Seiya XD_

_Não esqueçam de deixar review!_

**

* * *

Parte IV – Plano em Ação**

Milo chamou Kanon em baixo de uma árvore e pediu para que ele esperasse. Kanon sem saber de nada ficou por ali.

Camus levou Saga perto da mesma árvore, pedindo que ele também esperasse.

Milo então foi em direção a Saga e Camus em direção a Kanon.

— Saga, você já pensou em dar mais uma chance para ele? – disse Milo olhando para Saga.

— Como... – Milo o interrompe.

— Camus me falou que havia falado com você e me contou a história toda...

— Ah... Sim... – Saga fez uma pausa em cada uma das palavras ditas. Soando um tanto aborrecido.

— Pois bem... Então o que você acha de irmos para de baixo daquela árvore, tem mais sombra do que aqui... Está um sol terrível!

— Está bem... – Suspirou. Saga já estava suspeitando de algo, mas não disse nada.

Enquanto isso Camus perguntava a Kanon se ele tentaria voltar com Saga. Este respondeu um sim de cabeça baixa, mas em seus olhos haviam um brilho a mais, estava determinado a voltar com seu irmão. Levantou a cabeça e encarou Camus.

— É claro que terei o meu irmãozinho de volta!

Camus sorriu de canto, acenando com a cabeça. Quando percebeu que Milo se aproximava saiu de perto de Kanon, dando qualquer desculpa esfarrapada para este. O mesmo fez Milo para Saga.

Kanon estava no mesmo lugar, sentado, recostando-se ao tronco da árvore. Saga ao chegar no local se deparou com Kanon. Ambos ficaram quietos por um tempo, fitando-se insistentemente. Enquanto Milo e Camus só ficavam olhando, esperando o resultado.

"Milo, seu desgraçado..." – pensou Kanon, mas com uma vontade enorme de sorrir, levantar-se e ir agradecer ao escorpiano.

"Camus e Milo, vocês me pagam..." – pensou Saga. Já cerrando o punho. Se um dos dois aparecesse iria mandá-los para "outra dimensão". Não queria encontrar com Kanon ainda... Não sabia o que fazer...

Porém o silêncio foi quebrado finalmente por Saga, que mesmo não sabendo ao certo o que falar começou um pequeno diálogo, falando pausadamente e inserto.

— Como... Como Você está... Kanon...?

— Eu estou de mal a pior, podia estar melhor... – falou cabisbaixo, mas sorrindo por dentro pela iniciativa do irmão.

— É eu também poderia estar bem melhor... Mas _alguém_ não sai da minha cabeça...

— Saga me perdoe... Não queria ter feito aquilo! Por favor! Me perdoa... Sei que não foi nem um pouco bom você ter visto aquela cena... Mas... – disse Kanon já com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Não diga mais nada... – Saga chega mais perto de Kanon, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Mas você me...

Saga não o deixou Kanon terminar de falar. Encostou-o ainda mais contra o tronco da árvore, segurando sua face e beijando-o com toda a saudades que existia dentro de si.

— Kanon... Isso responde sua pergunta? A não ser que você seja muito dopado para não entender... – disse Saga sério, mas logo depois de falar deu um sorriso.

— Mas é claro! E não me chame de dopado... – Kanon olha de canto para o irmão e continua - Não esquece que somos farinha do mesmo saco... – Kanon sorriu para o irmão, este retribuiu.

**OoOoO**

Num canto um pouco afastado, Milo só faltava gritar da tamanha alegria de ver ambos juntos novamente e Camus tentava acalmar o outro, mas não deixava de ficar contente por ver os gêmeos se acertando. Afinal o que os dois precisavam mesmo era apenas de uma conversa cara a cara e principalmente ambos calmos...

**OoOoO**

Depois de um tempo, Saga e Kanon voltam para as doze casas. Milo e Camus esperam passar um tempo e voltam também.

Ao passarem por gêmeos, Saga e Kanon os puxaram para dentro, agradecendo-os cordialmente. Milo deixou um sorriso enorme em seus lábios e conversou um pouco com os moradores da terceira casa. Camus, depois de esperar ambos agradecerem, passou por eles e subiu as escadas, sem falar mais nada, deixando Milo conversando, este nem se dera por falta do aquariano. Quando percebeu, Camus já estava entrando em câncer.

— Hei...! Camus...! Me espera...! – Milo saiu correndo para alcançar o aquariano, deixando Saga e Kanon para trás, sem nem se despedir.

Saga e Kanon deixaram um sorriso cúmplice bailar em seus lábios. Foram ao quarto, calmamente, arrumaram à cama, fecharam as cortinas, a porta, e... Bem... O resto já devem imaginar o que aconteceu...


End file.
